


Наконец

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019





	Наконец

– Ну наконец-то, – шепчет Кира прямо в губы Широ и льнёт к ней всем своим поджарым телом. Широ ожидаемо тает. И правда что – наконец-то. 

Каждый день на Атласе стоит двух без сна и отдыха. Широ скучает по временам, когда были только паладины, Аллур, Коранна, Вольтрон и Замок Львов – но ставки повысились, повысились и ответственность, и число людей под её командованием. 

Они спасли Землю, они спасли свою Вселенную – спасут и остальные. 

А потом – потом будут только она, Кира и звёзды. Это решено. 

Поцелуи Киры неглубокие, дразнящие, в тёмных глазах – искорка. 

– Каковы будут приказы, мэм? – хриплым, низким голосом, с усмешкой в углу тёмных губ. Сокровище, какое же она сокровище. 

– С каких это пор ты жалуешь субординацию? – интересуется Широ, расстёгивая китель – рука Киры тут же пробирается внутрь, подныривает под лифчик, сжимает грудь. 

– Только для вас, капитан, – почти мурлычет, наклоняется вперёд, обводит языком по краю уха, терзает мочку. 

Выучила слабые места, – тепло думает Широ, купаясь в ощущениях, бережно прижимая Киру к себе рукой-протезом. Тихо смеётся: 

– Приказываю лидеру Вольтрона делать со мной всё, что душа пожелает! 

– Есть, мэм! – Кира салютует и утаскивает её на кровать, где окончательно избавляет от кителя и нависает над ней, воплощение всего самого прекрасного во Вселенной. 

Внизу живота начинает теплеть. 

Широ поднимает руку и проводит пальцем по шраму на щеке Киры. Привычное чувство вины не успевает вгрызться в сердце: Кира ловит её ладонь, прижимается к ней щекой, закрыв глаза – и вдруг облизывает нежную кожу запястья, потом внутреннюю сторону ладони, потом пальцы, слегка прикусывая кончики, мерцает взглядом из-под полуприкрытых век – ох. 

– Шиироо, – протягивает её имя медленно, будто пробует на вкус, а у Широ мурашки по коже и всё горячéе внутри. 

Встряхивает головой, отбрасывая волосы назад, стаскивает китель уже с себя, поясняет полушёпотом: 

– Жарко. 

Вслед за ним на кровать падает чёрный спортивный лифчик. 

Широ любуется тонким силуэтом с чётко очерченными мускулами – тренировки в Клинках Марморы прошли для Киры не зря, – и острыми сосками на маленькой груди. 

Кира приникает к её губам, щекоча лицо прядями волос, ладонь её скользит под расстёгнутые брюки – и Широ с протяжным выдохом подаётся навстречу длинным сильным пальцам. 

Кира касается её поначалу легко, невесомо, только дразня и распаляя, мягко целует закрытые веки, виски и скулы – а потом смелеет, движения становятся быстрыми и резкими, и Широ вся становится как оголённый нерв. Удовольствие на грани мучения, безжалостно-настойчивый язык то в её рту, то на затвердевших сосках – и пальцы Киры проваливаются глубже, туда, где влага и огонь, и Широ насаживается на них упоенно, едва не сползая с кровати, но Кира держит крепко. Смотрит на Широ внимательным, влюблённым таким взглядом; сквозь марево ощущений прорывается острая мысль: Широ её не заслужила, никто её не заслужил. 

– Тебе приятно? – Дыхание Киры обдаёт жаром, и как же сложно ответить внятно, сложить звуки в слова: 

– Спрашиваешь! Кира, я… я тебя… 

Кира не даёт договорить, целует жадно и долго, пальцы её выныривают, оставляют на животе влажную дорожку, обхватывают грудь Широ; сама Кира прижимается к Широ плотно и судорожно, сплетает вместе их ноги, движется плавными толчками, на лице её с закрытыми глазами нездешняя сосредоточенность. Этого мало, чертовски мало, тянущее голодное чувство внутри усиливается – и Широ вспоминает, что её новый протез не ограничен расстоянием от плеча до локтя. 

Теперь уже Кира охает, изгибается, цепляется за её плечи – и вдруг с озорной ухмылочкой заявляет: 

– Я говорила… как обожаю твою новую руку? – прежде чем рухнуть головой ей на грудь, стиснуть бёдрами металлическое предплечье и вздрогнуть всем телом несколько раз. 

– А ещё я обожаю тебя целиком, – бормочет сладко-невнятно и – Широ не видит, но чувствует – улыбаясь. 

– А я тебя, – Широ гладит её по щеке, по выпирающим лопаткам, вздымающимся от дыхания, по жёстким волосам – такую тёплую, такую желанную, ту, на кого не хватит слов во всех языках всех отдалённых галактик. 

Переведя дух, Кира сползает вниз с кровати, на колени, и от её взгляда – снизу, исподлобья, глаза как два тлеющих уголька – Широ вспыхивает снова. 

Кира подхватывает её под ягодицы, щекотно целует в живот и внутреннюю сторону бедра, и Широ стонет от предвкушения, жаждет разрядки, но молчит, комкает одеяло – и глухо стонет, когда Кира наконец припадает к ней ртом. 

Языком Кира творит настоящее волшебство – быстро научилась, Широ была бы посрамлена, если бы не знала, как млела и таяла Кира, когда Широ ласкала её саму. Широ мягко отводит мешающиеся пряди волос с её лица, заправляет за ухо – а потом откидывается назад, вцепляется рукой-протезом в угол кровати, чтобы ненароком не задеть Киру; левую ладонь Широ находит её рука, и пальцы их тесно переплетаются. И вся Вселенная теряется, размывается, схлопывается в одну-единственную полную блаженства точку, чтобы тут же взорваться вновь, ярко и безудержно. 

– Приказ выполнен с особой тщательностью, мэм, – рапортует Кира, устроившись на сгибе левого локтя Широ и лениво лаская её грудь – ещё чуть-чуть, и ей всерьёз захочется продолжения. 

Сначала Широ не понимает, о чём она, а потом смеётся: 

– В этом задании вы отличились, боец, представлю вас к медали за безупречную службу! 

– Соглашусь на звание Лучшего Языка Вселенной. Нет, лучше второго – только после тебя, – нет, она невозможна, просто невозможна! 

– Слышал бы нас сейчас кто-нибудь, – качает головой Широ, отсмеявшись. 

– Слышал бы нас кто-нибудь десять минут назад, – довольно щурится Кира, придвигается к ней поближе, скользит рукой ниже, к животу, добавляет шёпотом: – Знаешь, я бы ещё тебя послушала. Хочешь? 

Широ тянется навстречу новому поцелую, выдыхая одно лишь слово: 

– Да.


End file.
